1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod supports and more particularly pertains to a new portable fishing pole storage and supporting device for both storing fishing rods in a stored prone orientation and further supporting the same in an erected orientation during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing rod supports include U.S. Patent Nos. 5,450,688; 5,414,953; 4,858,366; 5,025,584; 4,014,128; and 2,934,298.
In these respects, the portable fishing pole storage and supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both storing fishing rods in a stored prone orientation and further supporting the same in an erected orientation during use.